Undercover
by iJapan
Summary: Crack pairing prompt from the Bleach Crack Generator. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, wealthy and influential CEO of a local insurance company, finds himself eager to claim his latest prize - the handsome pink haired waiter at the coffee shop in town. However he soon finds that things don't go according to plan... Rated M for yaoi. Warnings and crack prompts used listed inside.


**A/N: This was a oneshot which came completely out of nowhere after perusing the online Bleach Crack Generator out of boredom a few days ago. The original prompt was just 'Sexy Tea Making', but by the time I finished this fic I realised that what I had written had deviated so far away from "tea making" that it seemed more appropriate to call it something along the lines of detective work, or undercover. Hence the two prompts instead of the one. **

**Other than that - I hope you enjoy it! :D And for the record, I really don't want to hear any comments saying this is "out of character" ... that's the whole point of this fic :)**

**Pairing: **Szayel x Grimmjow

**Prompts: **Sexy Tea Making + Undercover

**Rating: **M (includes detailed and lengthy sex scene/s, out of character-ness and coarse language)

* * *

**Undercover**

Glancing around the cosy coffee house, sharp eyes observed the movements of patrons and employees alike as they bustled to and fro. The hiss of the espresso machine behind the counter worked a fury against the loud drone of voices rising in pleasant conversation; the warmth of the heaters near the paned windows keeping the wintry Friday afternoon's chill at bay.

The walls were decorated with colourful photographs, littered with posters of the more quirky type of nature. The windows themselves were framed by delicate laced curtains, with the streets below in full view as city-goers scattered back and forth to escape the onslaught of the gloomy grey-soaked clouds above. The establishment was well kept and tidy, clean and contained a hearty welcoming atmosphere, filled with smiling faces and satisfied customers. Though the name of the place itself, _Tea for Two_, was fairly misleading considering tea was not the only exclusive item on the menu – that didn't stop workers and families from coming here on rain-soaked afternoons such as this to defrost and relax after a hard day's work.

Now gazing back at the newspaper unfolded atop his table, he raised his cup to his lips, taking a long draught of the stomach-warming Earl Grey tea which he had ordered moments previously. The hot liquid was as comforting as sitting in front of a fire upon the hearth as he sat and drank, and he felt his lips curl into a satisfactory smile in response.

His brows soon creased in irritation at the latest stock market listings whilst he read – _what were those idiots doing? His money was being wasted_ – and in a familiar show of annoyance he threw the paper back against the table. Money was no problem for him of course, seeing as he was the CEO of one of the most influential insurance companies in Karakura Town, but the knowledge that he had lost a few percentages of his profits that day certainly fuelled his volatile mood somewhat.

Drinking more of his tea, he took to glancing back around the coffee shop, watching the waiters as they carried plates filled with cakes, sandwiches and other afternoon delicacies towards tables. He was feeling bored, and he impatiently glanced to his phone to check the time. It was 4 pm. That useless bastard at the office whom he called his secretary was supposed to ring him up about the latest company changes. The incompetent asshole still hadn't gotten back to him.

Cyan eyes closed in annoyance as he lifted a hand and pinched the bridge of his nose. He swore that if Schiffer didn't get his act together the pale man would find himself homeless and out of a job by the end of tomorrow.

A smirk pulling at his lips, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez mused in the back of his mind that somehow – that wouldn't seem like such a bad idea. Eyeing his phone for a moment longer and scrolling through the list of messages from his contacts, he grunted and replaced his cell back in the pocket of his neatly pressed work pants. He resumed glancing around, his eyes once more following the movements of one of the waiters as the man strode past him, carrying cups of tea and coffee.

Grimmjow blinked, resting his chin in the palm of his hand, his eyes narrowed faintly on the stranger as he stopped at the nearby table. Not having anything better to do with his time, he watched as a pleasant smile formed on pale lips as the waiter placed the cups in front of the patrons. From where he was sitting, Grimmjow could see the man was tall, his physique lean and slender. His features were sharp and the white rimmed glasses framing his eyes certainly gave him an intelligent air. Perhaps the most interesting attribute of this person however was his shoulder length waves of pink hair, bangs falling over his right eye as he straightened himself up and walked back towards the counter.

Grimmjow watched for a moment longer, almost subconsciously focusing on the way the man's strides were fluid and purposeful. He disappeared towards the kitchens.

A few minutes went by, the CEO sipping slowly from the remainder of his drink, his cyan eyes glazed in thought. That man was attractive, there was no doubt about it. Almost having the urge to chuckle to himself, Grimmjow's attention piqued again when the waiter strode back carrying food for the next table of customers, pausing to share a brief word with one of his fellow employees – a woman with long, wavy teal hair – before continuing towards the patrons.

Grimmjow had often seen this gem of a waiter when he came here most Friday afternoons, though he had never actually spoken to him, let alone study him closely before. A man of impulse and control, he decided that now he would have to change things.

He rose his hand and signalled for the man to come over, the waiter glancing up and crossing the floor towards him after imparting another pleasant smile with the customers. Grimmjow's faint grin continued to remain plastered on his lips as he watched, the waiter now standing in front of him with an expectant expression on his features.

Grimmjow was finally able to study him fully – watching as amber irises bordered by long black lashes gazed at him, blinking every so often while he waited for the man to say something. Now that he could see his face, Grimmjow found himself of the opinion that he certainly did like what he was seeing – the feeling remaining rather prominent in his mind as he trailed his eyes down further to eye the way the white long sleeved shirt and black vest seemed to hug the employee's torso quite pleasingly.

Slender, but not too skinny. Lean, but certainly enough muscle on him to make him fit. _Excellent._ Grimmjow smiled. He'd do nicely.

"Can I get you something, sir?" Grimmjow's gaze was brought back up when he heard the man speak, his voice just as pleasing to hear as his body was to look at. Smooth and low sounding. The CEO's smile grew wider as he imagined that voice calling out all sorts of delicious, dirty things…

Oh he could definitely get him something alright.

"Yes actually." He replied, his own rough intonation a stark contrast to the soothing tone of the others' voice. The waiter pulled out his notepad and pen, his hand poised above the paper as he prepared to take the order. Grimmjow leaned forward in his seat, shifting a little as he pulled out a card from the pocket of his jacket. The waiter's brows furrowed, intelligent amber orbs narrowing faintly in confusion and wariness as he watched. Grimmjow waved it off, his grin widening further.

"What's yer name, gorgeous?" He asked. The man's eyes narrowed further, the waiter not making any effort to respond. His expression was guarded, and Grimmjow sensed an almost borderline hostility and resentment in his otherwise expressionless golden eyes. This caused the CEO's smile to curl into a smirk. Oh this man was positively a steal.

"Szayelaporro." The waiter answered stiffly at length, his shoulders tense. Grimmjow nodded.

"Sounds pretty exotic…" He mused, taking a pen out of his pocket and writing something down on the back of the card he had previously pulled out. He continued to receive an expressionless gaze in response. "My name's Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

"What did you want to order?" The man called Szayelaporro blatantly ignored the quip from the patron, clearly conveying behind his pleasant tone that he was disinterested. Grimmjow chuckled. Lifting his head back up, he shoved the card into the waiter's hand, as well as a large sum of notes.

"Nothin' for the minute. Though I'd appreciate it if you give that number some good consideration, Szayelaporro. I look forward to seein' you next Friday afternoon. I might have a little… proposition for ya." Grimmjow chuckled again as he slowly stood up, running a hand through strands of blue hair which had fallen down over his eyes. Just as he was about to turn around, he paused. Cyan eyes focused intently on intelligent golden.

"Keep the change." He murmured quietly, his voice low as he strolled off, his smirk satisfactory as he pulled open the door and exited onto the cold, rainy street.

As he began the short walk home, the penthouse apartments looming above the business district of the city, his face was alight with an almost predatory smirk.

He had decided that the handsome young prince in there was something worth having, and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez _always _got what he wanted in the end.

Time would only make certain of that.

* * *

Sliding his arms through the sleeves of his raincoat, the pink haired man let out a fatigued sigh as he wearily turned off the lights in the kitchen. His shift was finally over – _thank god_. He had hardly gotten any sleep last night what with organising a meeting with the doctor as well as the gruelling hours spent between his two jobs.

And to top it all off with the proverbial icing on the cake, he once more found himself as the focus of the extremely unwanted attention of one of the patrons. Shooting a disgusted glance at the card that had been rudely shoved into his hands by that blue haired man from earlier, Szayelaporro gazed venomously at the phone number scrawled on the back. Scoffing, he threw the card into the nearby bin, shoving his hands into his coat pockets as he made to exit the café.

He was used to it by now though, getting all sorts of ridiculous things said to him whenever he walked past, being hit on like he was some sort of hot property that everyone wanted to get their dirty hands on. Some of the men and women he had had gazing fawningly at him in the past had also been sitting at the tables with their spouses, for crying out loud! It was amusing at first, but now it was almost a chore. He brushed it off like he did with everything else, allowing the necessary coldness of his personality to shine through the false smile on his face so that those annoying him could get the picture that he would much rather sleep with a dog than something as repulsive as them.

"Thanks for coming in today on such short notice, Szayel! See you tomorrow!"

Szayel blinked, turning his head as he was roused out of these bitter thoughts at the sound of someone calling out his name, the man smiling at his fellow workmate as Nelliel waved enthusiastically at him.

"No problem. You too." He replied, returning the wave and shivering a little as the door opened to catch him in an icy blast from the wintry cold outside. He drew his coat closer around his lithe form, already striding quickly down along the wet sidewalks, his mind focused on the hospital nearby.

The sooner he could check up on him, the sooner he could feel more relaxed and go home – preferably to some proper sleep. With this thought at the front of his brain, he continued his path down winding alleyways and bustling streets, following the route of a passing ambulance as it drove towards the Intensive Care Unit of Karakura Community Hospital.

Taking a deep breath to compose himself, ten minutes later he arrived at the sliding doors which automatically drew apart to admit him when he approached. Glancing at his watch, he entered the elevator and waited impatiently as the steel doors closed in front of him, the lift trundling slowly towards the 6th floor.

No sooner had the lift come to a stop had Szayel stepped out, his eager strides now slowing down to a cautious approach as he neared the last door on his right along the sanitised white corridor. Gulping slightly, he peered around the open doorway, his sight settling on the only figure in the room, lying down on the medical bed surrounded by tubes, wires and the steady monotonous beeping of the life support machines.

Sighing heavily, the pink haired man stepped inside, his chest tightening as he swallowed the invisible lump in his throat. His features were expressionless – a mask of indifference he had learnt to perfect – yet it did nothing to hide the grief he felt tearing away at him inside whenever he visited him.

Golden eyes glancing over the bed ridden form, he gazed at the long tresses of golden hair which were tied up behind the man's head; facial features so similar to his own relaxed in a look of one who was asleep. Szayel glanced at the readings on the monitors, allowing himself a sigh of relief at seeing the patient's vital signs listed as normal.

He was so absorbed with his thoughts as he glanced back down at the man that the footsteps entering the room behind him almost went unheard.

"He's doing fine."

Szayel blinked, turning his head to see the long black haired woman approach, her voice soft and sympathetic. The man nodded, returning his gaze back to the blond before him.

"How much longer until he's recovered?" He asked, his voice calm and thankfully in control. The doctor glanced at him, then at the patient.

"We hope approximately in a month. It was a rather nasty accident your brother had. Yylfordt's trying to hold on, but we've had some close calls a few times." She admitted, her voice barely audible. Szayel exhaled sharply. He reached out, slowly tracing his fingers along the skin of his older brother's arm, touching his fingertips to the man's exposed palm.

"The operation isn't going to be easy to fund…" The woman continued behind him. Szayel closed his eyes. He knew that.

"Just make sure it works." He murmured quietly, his voice low. He glanced towards the doctor beside him, her violet eyes echoing a deep understanding. She gave a slight smile.

"Thankfully the success rate is quite high. He's strong and healthy. He should have no problems." She replied. Szayel nodded again, removing his hand and taking a step back from the bed. He turned to face the doctor fully, gazing down at her short form.

"I appreciate that, Unohana." He whispered. The woman's smile grew wider, the raven haired lady reaching out and squeezing his shoulder comfortingly before sweeping away back out into the corridor, allowing the man some moments peace and quiet.

Now alone once more, another sharp exhalation of breath left Szayel's lips, the pink haired man reaching up and rubbing his forehead with his palm. He continued to watch Yylfordt for a moment longer, wondering how on earth he would be able to afford the money needed to pay for his brother's operation. He was more than halfway there already with the earnings from his jobs, but he needed a lot more… a _lot _more if he was going to have it all by the time the next month came rolling in. He bit his lip, his eyes squeezing shut behind his glasses as he stuffed his hands into his pockets, now feeling irritated.

And that's when he felt it.

Frowning, he opened his eyes as his fingers brushed against what felt like wads of crumpled paper. He pulled his hand back out, his eyes widening at the dollar notes he'd forgotten he had stashed in there hurriedly after he threw that blue haired man's business card away. He was about to replace them back in his coat when something caught his eye, the notes in his hands certainly carrying a sum far higher than one would normally pay for a tip.

Sitting carefully on the edge of the bed next to his comatose brother, he began counting the money in his hands, golden eyes so expressionless before now widening with what could only be shock some ten seconds later.

He'd been given $200!

Szayel almost felt his mouth drop open, but he quickly blinked and regained control of his composure as he sat, stunned, in silence.

_Two hundred…_

His mind worked overtime. He was by no means stupid – the exact opposite in fact – and he was painfully aware that the only reason that lecherous man had given him so much was because he was hoping to bribe him into personal services (after all – one could almost practically smell the arousal coming from that bastard as he sat there with those sickeningly predatory eyes), yet Szayel knew that he could work this to his advantage.

As much as he hated to admit it, the epiphany churning his gut and making him want to vomit, he knew that he could fully turn things around to work in his favour. Glancing out the corner of his eyes towards his brother's silent form, his golden irises narrowed.

_I just need a thousand more. That idiot is obviously loaded with cash. He'd be more than willing to pay me the rest. _

A slight smile formed on his lips. He knew how this was starting to sound, but he had no intention of letting it travel down _that _road. He could handle himself well, and exploiting one's weakness was a speciality of his. After all, that was how he had learnt to help keep Yylfordt safe when they were children, his brother always the brunt of bullying and attacks because of his illness.

His gaze returned once more to his brother's face, his twins' once tanned skin now pale in the light of the hospital room.

"Hang in there a bit longer, Yylfordt." He smiled faintly as his low whisper broke the silence, Szayel reaching out and stroking the side of his brother's cheek.

"I think I can finally help you."

* * *

The week passed with no further incident, which was a thankful change of pace to him as he pulled his lips into a charming smile, his tone the very height of politeness as he took the woman's order at the table. Stuffing his notepad into his pocket, Szayel turned back around and exchanged a brief smile and wave with Starrk, the brunette just arriving for his afternoon shift at the coffee shop.

Continuing towards the kitchen so he could pass the chef the order, the pink haired waiter receiving a nod of confirmation from Byakuya, he turned around and let out a quiet sigh – making to stretch his arms a little to alleviate the cramps in his muscles. When he abruptly stopped. His eyes locked onto the form of that man with the unmistakeable tousled mess of blue hair, cyan eyes watching him intently with their predatory cold gaze.

He bit back an annoyed groan. So much for a pleasant week. He knew the man would show up – he'd said he would after all – but he was at least hoping for a few more minutes of peace and quiet before he'd have to deal with _that _again.

His expression once more moulding into its neutral stare, Szayel turned around and promptly ignored the gaze raking over his form as he walked back out to the busy tables.

He snickered, Grimmjow chuckling to himself as he watched that man take off after having noticed his gaze upon him. He really was precious, he thought. His business was back on track and so he found himself in a more pleasant mood than usual. He certainly deserved a reward, and what better than that glorious prize over there?

He leant his elbow on the table, the blue haired man resting his chin in his palm, absentmindedly fingering the rim of his coffee cup. Truth be told, even he didn't know why he had taken such a liking to that young man, but Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez had never been told no by anyone he had taken an interest in. He had that rugged, wild appeal which many found "deliciously sexy", and it was that smug knowledge of himself which allowed him to get away with practically anything.

Why just last night he'd had some new orange haired kid at his work bent over his office desk, worked to nothing but a panting and needing mess as he was fucked mercilessly from behind by his boss. Grimmjow barely held back the groan which threatened to pulse from his throat at the memory of that hot, tight heat – he was a true predator, he realised. The best part was that everyone was too ashamed to report him to anyone, letting him get away with it again and again. Such were the perks of being a wealthy, influential CEO.

He drained some more of his coffee down, his eyes continuing to rake over the form of his prize as Szayelaporro's strides moved fluidly with a certain grace about them as he walked from table to table. He certainly had a very refined air about him. It made Grimmjow muse quietly to himself, wondering how the man would look helpless and aroused beyond all conceivable measure before him, that neutral expressionless gaze giving way to raw pleasure and that pleasing, smooth baritone of a voice panting harshly, begging for release. As if in approval of this train of thought, he felt a tightening around his groin in response. He smirked once more.

_You're not getting away from me so easily…_

* * *

A half hour passed, the customers eventually fading out the door as the café neared its closing time. All the customers except for one. Grimmjow had continued to sit there, waiting for the pink haired man to approach him, as he knew he would. And as expected, he did not have to wait long.

His grin was smug when the slender man walked towards him, his amber eyes clearly reflecting irritation behind his white rimmed glasses as he crossed his arms over his chest, his brows pulling into a frown.

"What are you doing?" He asked lowly, his tone annoyed. Grimmjow chuckled.

"Waiting fer you, o' course." He replied, casually leaning back against the seat and crossing a leg over the other.

His eyes flared when he watched the man's pale features seem to pale even more when golden eyes followed the movement and saw the unmistakeable bulging evidence of Grimmjow's prior thoughts as he crossed his legs.

Golden eyes returned to gaze at the blue haired man, the waiter's face now almost livid.

Grimmjow's lips pulled apart into a feral grin.

_That's a nice expression. _

"No."

Grimmjow blinked, the singular word falling immediately from pale lips as the waiter's eyes narrowed further. Jaegerjaquez rose a blue eyebrow.

"What did you just say?" He asked, his voice rough. The pink haired man continued to eye him angrily.

"I said no." He repeated, his voice a hiss. There was a lengthy silence which passed between the two, cyan eyes narrowing to mere slits.

"I see…" Grimmjow whispered, his voice lowered so it was barely audible, restrained… dangerous. The man in front of him didn't bat an eyelid, the waiter clearly unfazed by this. Grimmjow's brows pulled into a frown, his fingertips drumming against the tabletop.

Things had certainly become interesting. This was the first time he'd been so openly rejected before.

_Well, well, well. Looks like I'm gonna have to do this the hard way…_

He bowed his head, running a hand absentmindedly through the loose strands of blue locks brushing over his forehead. He chuckled.

"Well that's disappointin'… I was hopin' you'd help me out, Szayelaporro." He began, not looking up at the man in front of him. "Especially since I was gonna return the favour." He paused, waiting. He slowly lifted his gaze, his smile pleasant and expertly concealing the sadistic grin which would have otherwise threatened to pool onto his lips when he saw the waiter's expression now guarded, amber eyes betraying the confusion within the younger man.

_Bingo._

"What do you mean?" The younger man's voice was barely audible. Grimmjow smiled, leaning back more against his chair.

"Simple. A little bird told me that yer havin' some financial issues right now. Trying to manage two jobs while havin' that science PhD to yer name… incidentally, my apologies fer not addressin' you properly before, _Dr Granz_…" He paused again, thoroughly enjoying the steadily increasing look of bewilderment on the pink haired man's face.

"I understand how hard it is right now. Science isn't all it's cracked up to be, is it? You're 23 years old with a whole lifetime of successful career paths before you, yet all yer reduced to is workin' at the med labs one day, an' bein' a waiter at a simple coffee shop the next." He could barely restrain the sniggers which were threatening to escape his throat.

Szayel's eyes were wavering, his expression shocked. He swallowed thickly. How did this man know that? How could he possibly know _any _of that?!

He was about to bite out an angry demand for the other to explain himself when he was cut off yet again.

"But…" And here the pink haired man could tell something was wrong, something was _definitely _wrong with how the blue haired male's voice lowered to almost a soft whisper, the harshness of his tone blood chilling. Grimmjow locked his cyan eyes steadily into horrified amber. No smile was on his lips this time. "None of that really matters when the most important person in the world to you is currently lyin' hooked up to life support monitors in the hospital, battlin' to stay alive for that organ transplant. The funds are too expensive fer the amount of internal injuries he has… an' no matter how hard you try… you just… can't… get… enough… to pay it all…"

Szayel was frozen. Completely and utterly frozen. His blood felt cold. He tried to swallow, but the lump in his throat was too big.

He felt dizzy... he felt sick... he felt rage.

His hands curled up tightly by his sides, his knuckles turning white against his already pale skin. His eyes narrowed, his golden irises seeming to burn with unrestrained hatred towards the blue haired man seated in front of him, no smirk upon his lips – only an expression of sympathy. Sympathy laced with smug satisfaction. Because he knew – they both knew – that with those words the blue haired man had won.

"How…" Szayel paused, licking his lips to try and moisten his mouth enough so he could speak, his voice coming out dry and hoarse, "how could you… possibly know that?"

Grimmjow sighed quietly, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"Let's just say it's my job to find these little things out…" He replied, smirk back in place. Szayel's teeth grit tightly, the man wanting to lash out and throw that bastard against the wall.

"I can give you that extra thousand to pay for yer brother's operation. All you have to do is say yes. Simple as that." Grimmjow continued, reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out a large sum of money, flipping through the folds of the paper tantalisingly with his thumb and forefinger. He carefully gauged the younger man's reaction, watching the waiter's face for any signs of agreement… or disagreement.

A few minutes of silence went by, stretching on for so long it seemed to have lasted a lifetime. Szayel's head was bowed, the man's hands still clenched tightly by his sides. Grimmjow waited – he would wait as long as he needed to. He knew that the other would say yes, anyway. After all… what else could he do? There was no one else he could turn to to get that kind of money that only Grimmjow could offer him.

The CEO's lips pulled into a wider smirk. He'd made sure of it, after all.

"Fine."

Grimmjow's smirk became truly triumphant, the man's hoarse admission sounding like a sweet symphony to his ears.

"What was that?" He grinned. The pink haired man's head flew up, his eyes seeming to threaten to pool with tears of rage.

"I said I'd agree, you bastard!" He snapped, his voice no longer smooth or pleasant. It was wild, laced with a heavy anger. Anger and fear. Like a caged animal bellowing for freedom. Grimmjow's cock jumped in excitement.

"Excellent. That wasn't so hard, was it?" He snickered, standing up from his chair and stuffing the money back inside his jacket pocket. He grinned widely at the broken looking man in front of him. Strands of his hair had fallen over the right side of his face, hiding him in a brief shadow. It made him look imprisoned, frightened.

Grimmjow loved that.

"C'mon. I'd like to hurry back to my place. But don't worry. When we get there, we'll have all night." He winked, chuckling deeply as he grabbed the waiter's wrist tightly, dragging him along behind him.

If he had turned to look back at Szayel's face that very second, he would have seen the pink haired man smile.

Things had all gone exactly according to plan.

* * *

The apartment was surprisingly tidy and pristine for something so tainted and dirty as the man who lived there.

They had been driven by taxi, all the while Szayel not uttering a single word as he allowed himself to be half guided, half forced along by the man who still hadn't relinquished his grip upon his wrist. Blue hair brushed in wild strands against his face as they had walked briskly towards the unlocked room, his cyan eyes underlined by bold teal markings now looking wild and excited.

Swallowing down the disgust which was threatening to rise with the bile in his throat, Szayel was only spared a quick once over of the immaculate modern furnishings, sky-high apartment view of the surrounding city heights and polished leather couches, wooden tables and conservative fireplace before he had found himself roughly pushed against the nearest wall, his eyes squeezing shut as long, calloused fingers ripped his glasses off and threw them onto the couch.

He barely got out a gasp in response when he felt a hard, firm mouth crash unceremoniously down upon his, Szayel's skin crawling with revulsion at the unpleasant sensation. Grimmjow had pressed his muscled body flush against his own lean form, keeping him pinned in place as he yanked the man's wrists high up above his head, keeping his hands away.

Szayel had entertained thoughts of shoving him off – he definitely could if he wanted to – but he knew that if he was going to make this work, he had to play the part of the helpless victim for now, as much as he loathed to do so. He groaned angrily against the mouth which was continuing to crash against his, Grimmjow quickly searching for a reaction, Szayel's stubbornness and refusal to reciprocate only fuelling his excitement as he chuckled darkly against those pale lips.

"Why so unresponsive? We'll have to change that then, won't we?" He whispered, his breath heating against the younger man's lips as he slowly pulled away, a thin strand of saliva attaching itself to the pink haired man's chin. Grimmjow shivered, his arousal already painfully hard against his trousers as he slowly dipped his head, his tongue swirling out to lick slowly at the strand.

He glanced hungrily up at his captive, pleased when he saw golden eyes close again and another angry groan fall from the man's throat.

"Remember… you agreed to this. We don't stop until I say so." Grimmjow breathed, his voice rough and heady with desire, the sense of control he had overwhelming him entirely. He bucked his hips, expertly guiding his rock hard bulge over the other's groin, delighting in the heated friction this caused. He laughed when Szayel's body jerked, the man's golden eyes opening widely in surprise and horror, his expression livid with rage as his mouth fell slack, gasping in protest.

This was the opening he had been seeking, Grimmjow wasting no time in crashing his mouth back down and plunging his tongue mercilessly into the cavern of the others' mouth, a low groan rippling through his throat as he tasted the sweetness of that hot, moist warmth. The waiter tried to squirm free, to push away against the intrusion but one sharp grind to his hips silenced him, the pink haired man quickly becoming still as he begrudgingly allowed the older man free reign inside his mouth.

Grimmjow chuckled, knowing that by the further slackening of the other's jaw and the faint sounds welling deep within the other's throat as his tongue licked and nudged beguilingly around the wet muscle that his little pet was giving in, ebbing waves of pleasure already clouding his mind and sealing his inhibitions.

Just a little more, and it would be so, so easy to take him. Right there. Have him beg for mercy. Grimmjow could feel his cock twitch impatiently at that thought.

He chuckled again, a hand coming down to gently trace fingers against the pale man's cheek, stroking the smooth skin as he lazily guided his tongue back and forth inside the other's mouth, gradually alternating between soft slides of lip against lip, lulling his beauty into a false sense of security. It worked, as he knew it would.

He felt the slow, innocent almost, prod of the other's tongue rise up to meet his, a faint noise of pleasure parting Szayel's throat as he slid it against the hot, driving muscle of the other's tongue inside of his mouth. His cheeks flushed red, golden eyes glazed over, what had started out as rough and unforgiving had become slow, welcoming, and yearning for more. He tasted the warmth of the other's mouth – a heady taste like spiced cinnamon – and the warm rush of moist lips against his own, the gentle suck of tongues in return made him settle down, accept this for what it was.

Breathless pants against his mouth made Grimmjow slowly pull out, the older man sliding his tongue around his wetted lips in satisfaction as he gazed at the waiter, growling in appreciation at the flushed face before him. He looked like he was in absolute euphoria, that relaxed expression almost enough to make Grimmjow come right there if only he didn't have such great control over himself.

He caressed the other's chin with his hands, pressing his mouth down on panting lips once more in a warm, searing kiss, meeting no resistance whatsoever, before pulling back.

"That's better." He murmured, cyan eyes glazed with lust. "Now then… go make some tea."

At this, golden eyes blinked, Szayel's flushed face forming an expression of dazed confusion.

"Wh-what?" He gasped out faintly. Grimmjow smirked.

"You heard. You're goin' to be workin' a lot fer me tonight so it's only fair we get you started right now…" He smiled.

The expressions playing across the waiter's face at that moment were nothing short of hilarious – Szayel first looking shocked, then angered, then confused as to if whether or not this was some kind of sick joke. He gradually seemed to come to terms with the order – something like that could not possibly be a request after all – and he loosed a faint sigh, golden eyes closing as he nodded.

Grimmjow chuckled, jerking his head to the right.

"Down that way." He simply stated, already moving off to sit down on the plush leather couch. Szayel's eyes narrowed, the man still feeling dizzy – dizzy and entirely revolted – from what had just happened. But he knew that he had come so far already – he had to keep going for just a little bit more and then it would all be over. That money would be in his grasp.

He waited until the blue haired bastard had switched on the TV, carelessly forgetting about the bedraggled looking waiter still pressed against the wall, before he slowly extricated himself and stumbled down the hall, looking for the kitchen.

He found it in the first door on his right, the room immaculate, modern and shaded in hues of black and silver. He didn't need to look too far for the kettle, Szayel using the opportunity while it boiled to run his hands under the kitchen sink and splash cold water on his face, soon swallowing down mouthfuls of the refreshing liquid and spitting it back out in some vain attempt to wash out the taste of the other's mouth.

His eyes narrowed as he watched the bubbling water in the kettle, his mind mulling over every conceivable revenge possible to get back at that dickhead waiting for him in the next room. He would have to lull him into a false sense of security – make him feel at peace. And then he'd… he'd…

He frowned.

He'd do _what _exactly?

As he stared unblinkingly at the cup he had taken down from the overhead cupboard, Szayel found that for once he couldn't think of anything to answer with.

His chest felt excruciatingly tight. He swallowed thickly again. He took a deep breath, willing himself to think logically about his current situation. This blue haired man, this stranger, had just bought him off for sex. That much was disgustingly clear. But not only had he bought him off, he had also offered to pay the extra grand needed for Yylfordt's operation. He used family against him – finding out about his current situation and turning that around to goad the pink haired man into whoring himself out to that sick, twisted fuck.

But unfortunately for said blue haired man – that had been Szayel's intention all along. His features moulded back into their usual neutral gaze. He felt his heart cease its feverish hammering in his chest, slowly rolling back into its steady pumping rhythm. As he prepared the drinks, a smile graced his flushed lips.

In order to get what one wanted, one needed to give a little something in return.

His smile morphed into a smirk.

_Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, oh do I have a surprise for you…_

* * *

Ten minutes had passed and Grimmjow found himself becoming increasingly impatient. His little pet still hadn't come back from the kitchen. His brows furrowing, the CEO wondered faintly in the back of his mind what the fuck it was which was taking that pretty waiter so long.

A few more minutes of unsettling silence passed – and the blue haired man became restless. With a growl, he stood up from the couch he had been reclining upon, the TV long since switched off, Grimmjow having found no enjoyment in watching it after all his thoughts had been helplessly returned back to the glorious memory of invading that man's mouth.

His kiss had sent him on fire, and the delayed indulgence of invading his body ruthlessly was driving him up the wall. His brows creased into an angered frown, his steps loud as he stormed down the corridor, wondering if perhaps the pink haired man had gotten himself lost somewhere. It _was _a very big apartment after all.

Grumbling colourful curses under his breath, he strode into the kitchen and almost sighed in exasperated relief when he saw that his prize was still in there. Though his expression once more smoothed into an angered frown when he noticed that the pink haired man had rested his hands on either side of the kitchen counter, his back turned to the CEO yet making it plainly obvious by his posture that he was deep in thought about something.

Grimmjow felt his patience wearing exceedingly thin.

"You gonna hurry up or not?" He snapped out, causing the waiter to straighten up slowly as he became aware of the others' presence behind him. "You ain't gonna earn yer money by just standin' there."

The waiter bowed his head for a moment before slowly turning his head to face the blue haired man. Grimmjow's eyes narrowed at the calculating expression in golden orbs, Szayel's features otherwise relaxed and calm.

_What the hell's he playing at…?_

"Sorry, was I meant to get you something?" Szayel replied, his tone sarcastic. Grimmjow grunted, folding his arms over his chest as he gazed at the other man harshly.

"Don't backtalk me." He hissed out. He saw a slight smirk form on pale lips. This only caused to heighten his suspicion.

"My apologies. I respond better when someone asks in a much _politer_ manner." He smiled, his eyes glinting with a brief emotion that Grimmjow couldn't quite place. He bit out a harsh laugh. Was this young man suicidal or what? Surely he'd know that anyone who dared talk to Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez in such a way usually got their brains exploded all over the wall, right?

"I said shut the fuck up. I paid fer you, so you're gonna do what I say. No questions, an' no backtalkin' like the bitch you are. Pets should be seen, but not heard." He growled out. Szayel merely rose a fine eyebrow in response, clearly ignoring the obvious threat behind the man's words.

"Pet, did you say? Sorry to disappoint. I'd make a very poor pet… I have allergies, you see. Mostly caused by the masters which _really _get on my nerves…" He finished quietly, a faint chuckle falling from his lips as he brushed some hair out of his face.

Grimmjow's pupils contracted into thin dots, the man making to raise his hand and strike the waiter over the face when he paused, his eyes widening with sudden realisation.

The waiter was smiling, seeming to have anticipated this reaction. Indeed, the amusement was written clearly over all over his pale face.

_That little bastard…_

He was having him on – goading this type of reaction out of him on purpose. He was playing hard-to-get, knowing that it would only result in his punishment being far exceedingly worse than what Grimmjow had originally planned.

Grimmjow couldn't help but chuckle harshly.

It seemed his prize was a bit of a masochist.

The CEO hungrily licked his lips.

"Hurry up." He ground out. A fine eyebrow raised higher in response.

"I beg your pardon?" Szayel drawled, his tone thoroughly unamused. Grimmjow fought back the fresh urge to hit him. He'd save that for later.

"I said hurry it up. I wanna get back out there with somethin' to drink while I figure out what to do with you." He repeated. The golden eyed man's expression darkened faintly.

"_Please_. Your lack of manners is frankly appalling." He quipped back. Grimmjow growled, almost ready to reach out and fist his hands through the thin material of Szayel's shirt when he was stopped again by that smooth voice talking over him.

"Though, we can't have that, can we? You indulging in your sexual whims on an empty stomach. However did you survive with all those others?" He smiled, his tone deceivingly pleasant as the words left his lips in a soft whisper. Grimmjow frowned. His eyes darkened.

"What are yo—"

"What am I playing at? Nothing. I was merely making an observation." Szayel answered, his smile widening as he went to pour the tea into the cup he had previously placed onto the kitchen counter. As the ochre liquid trickled down into the mug, he locked equally darkened golden eyes onto the enraged figure of the blue haired man. Grimmjow felt his throat go dry at the sudden change in mood, the waiter's expression effortlessly flickering from smug to sensual in less than a second flat.

He was momentarily at a loss for words.

"Now then…" Szayel's tone had even changed, his words leaving his lips in a heated whisper, his voice lowering. "I'm sure you've realised by now…" He lifted a hand, slowly touching long fingers to the buttons of his vest, casually undoing the first, and then the next, and then the one after in time with each soft word. Grimmjow was transfixed, swallowing thickly as he felt his pants once again become rather restrictive around his growing need.

Szayel's lips pulled into a slighter smile, his golden eyes glazing with what could only be carefully controlled lust, strands of his hair brushing his flushed cheeks and giving him a suddenly wild appearance even as he carefully slid his shoulders back to allow the black vest to fall on the ground behind him.

Grimmjow barely restrained the low groan when he saw the man's shirt had already been half unbuttoned, allowing him a teasing glimpse of the flesh of his neck, his smooth collarbones and the pleasing dip of his milky chest underneath. He slowly flicked his hungry gaze back up to meet knowing golden eyes, his dick once more twitching eagerly in response at the need shining clearly within amber depths.

"… That I'm not anything like those others you've had…" The waiter continued, his voice now sounding breathless, husky even, a pleased sigh falling from his lips even as he tilted his head back and allowed Grimmjow a delicious view of the arch of his neck, even as his hand began to trail down his own chest, slowly, teasingly slipping out the buttons of his shirt one by one, slower and slower each time.

Grimmjow's breath hitched in his throat as he watched, unable to do anything except remain mesmerised by the slow, methodical movements of those deft fingers, the pleased sighs of relief flowing freely from pale lips as each button was undone – almost as if the waiter were loosening something which was making it hard to breathe. Grimmjow bit his lip hardly when after what seemed an agonising century later, the blasted shirt was finally opened, sliding slowly off the man's lean form, allowing Grimmjow his first proper eyeful of the man before him.

His chest was lightly toned and pleasing to the eye, his pale skin working in perfect contrast to the colour of his hair and eyes. Below, Grimmjow could see the teasing dip of the man's pelvis line, and he almost groaned aloud in appreciation. He heard a low chuckle, the sound jolting straight down to his cock as he slowly lifted his head back up, his breath catching once more when he saw hazed golden eyes focused lazily onto his own.

Another smile formed on pale lips, one which was entirely different to the others Grimmjow had seen. It was pleased, content… and as if on cue Grimmjow watched as a red tongue darted out to lick slowly along the man's firm bottom lip, in a rather decidedly suggestive motion.

It took everything Grimmjow had to stop himself from hanging onto the nearby door to steady himself. His mind was fogged with the need to take him already, have him beg, have his bared body invaded over and over again. His breathing turned rugged when the thought quickly turned into having that pretty pale mouth with that devilish looking tongue wrapped around his thick cock and sucking him down like the dirty little whore he was.

Golden eyes trailed down and stopped their clouded gaze upon the painfully obvious evidence of Grimmjow's appreciation for him. Pale lips curled into a wider smile.

Stepping forwards, eyes meeting and not once losing contact, the pink haired man beckoned with his index finger for the CEO to follow him – that devious smirk still gracing his lips. Grimmjow found that he was at a loss to deny the silent order, instead following the shirtless man back out into the living room. As he walked, his eyes trailed over the man's smooth gait, his back naturally arched in all the right places as he paused in front of the couches.

Szayel turned to lock his irresistible amber eyes back on the man standing some few feet behind him, a clearly mischievous expression coming into his pale features. Grimmjow chuckled, seating himself down on the leather couch, raising a blue eyebrow as he gazed up at the pink haired man above him, his eyes echoing a clear challenge.

His heart began to pound rapidly with heated excitement inside his chest, his breathing irregular as the waiter wasted no time in carefully seating himself over Grimmjow's lap, angling his hips so he was just within reach of applying pressure to the blue haired man's bulging arousal if he moved forwards even the slightest inch further. Grimmjow's head fell back against the couch pillow, a faint groan rumbling in his throat. He heard another low chuckle in response, and the blue eyed man nearly jumped when it sounded directly next to his ear.

His eyes flew open, and he gazed unblinkingly into mischievous golden depths as the pink haired waiter slowly ran his slender fingers along the older man's chest, delighting in the way the muscles twitched pleasurably under his touch. They were so close they could smell each other's scent, hear their heartbeats pounding furiously away in each other's ears. Grimmjow's mouth grew drier by the second, and he almost grit his teeth against the unforgiving tightness of his pants around his swollen erection.

For fuck's sake, he wished his pet would hurry up and attend to his master as he rightly should.

These thoughts were broken when he felt cool air slowly washing over his chest, and the blue haired man blinked and glanced down, biting his lip as he watched the younger male slowly undo his shirt buttons, one by one, a strangely calm and curious expression on his fair features.

He watched carefully, licking his lips when he saw the widening of golden irises at the tanned expanse of a well-toned and muscled torso staring back at him, Grimmjow noting with smug pride that he saw amber orbs darkening further with unrestrained need and want.

He hummed pleasurably when the man's deft fingers began to slowly trace down the contours of his chest, touching lightly, feeling the supple curves and brushing against the pebbled nubs of the man's nipples. This earned Szayel a warning growl from Grimmjow, the man clearly irritated at the lack of action happening. Szayel bit back a barely restrained smirk, the man simply blinking and glancing lazily back up towards the man sitting underneath him, the scent of arousal almost tangible.

"You know…" He began, his voice once more low and breathy as he lowered his lips back to Grimmjow's ear, smirking when the older man shivered in response, "I must admit that I'm feeling more than a little excited by this…" He whispered, latching his lips around the lobe of the man's ear and lightly nibbling the sweet flesh. Grimmjow groaned, his harsh breathing increasing further by the second, the man almost bucking up into the touch.

Szayel chuckled again, fully enjoying the effect he was having on him. He darted his tongue out, playfully sliding it down the side of the man's jaw, relishing the sharp intake of breath from the man beneath him and the turning of his head to allow him more access.

"After all, a CEO like yourself taking advantage of a poor, defenceless part-time waiter… bribing him with money and ordering him about… calling him 'pet'… I can only imagine how it must be like with all the others you've taken…" He continued, trailing lower down to the man's chin, lapping slowly with his moist tongue whilst carefully avoiding the man's panting lips. He heard Grimmjow give another rough groan, and Szayel could almost feel the man's arousal jutting out against his thigh. He narrowed his eyes, lifting his hand back up and tracing it against the side of Grimmjow's exposed neck.

He paused, loving the panting mess he was turning this man into. Grimmjow's cyan eyes were hazed with desire, darkened almost to a clouded sapphire in the dim lighting of the lounge room. Szayel smiled, licking his lips as he carefully reached behind him to pick something up. Grimmjow didn't follow his movements, the man only able to blink in dazed confusion when Szayel raised the mug of tea slowly.

"To be honest…" He began again, his smirk now truly evident on his pale lips. He tilted his head back. "Just thinking about it… really gets me hot." He ended on a breathless moan, the sound causing Grimmjow to groan in response as his cock jerked harshly inside of his pants – he barely had time to react to anything beyond that when all of a sudden he found warm lips crashing against his own, and a distinct hot liquid surging forwards down his throat.

He almost gagged, managing to regain control of himself to only realise last minute that the slight bitterness he was tasting in his mouth was the tea, the waiter having swallowed down a large mouthful and effectively force fed it to him when Grimmjow's lips parted to allow Szayel to slip his tongue inside of his mouth.

His hands flew up to fist tightly in locks of silken pink hair, cyan eyes glaring at clouded golden but soon sliding shut when he swallowed the drink, slight dribbles of tea tracking down his chin and dripping onto his chest. He heard a gasp of delight issue forth from the man on his lap, Szayel humming pleasurably as he stroked his hands through blue locks, his tongue dipping down and lapping at the escaped droplets of tea before returning to slide against Grimmjow's own eagerly awaiting tongue.

Their faces flushed with pleasure, the sound of their lips meeting wetly the only sound in the lounge room as the kiss turned fierce, harsh – pants for breath issuing between them as tongues fought an increasingly desperate bid for dominance. Grimmjow's eyes rolled back, the man jerking up when he felt a distinct pressure roll over his groin, and he realised that Szayel had guided his hips over his clothed erection, providing searing pleasure right where he needed it most.

Grimmjow's harsh groans turned into guttural moans, the man gripping Szayel's pale back with bruising force, his fingernails digging mercilessly into milky hips as he forced his gyrating thighs down harder over his arousal. Szayel moaned, the sound so sweet and low to Grimmjow's ears as he eagerly complied, panting breathlessly against his mouth as he continued to grind his hips to meet the jerking thrusts of the other man's groin whilst pressing his hot lips hungrily up against Grimmjow's own.

"Nnh… did it... feel good? With the others?" He breathed, managing a deep chuckle when all he received from the CEO was a mumbled garble of pleasure in response. Szayel's golden eyes flared, his smirk becoming positively wicked.

"I'll make you feel even better…" He growled, his tone changing so swiftly Grimmjow's eyes flew open. He was about to respond when his back arched off the couch, a hand having come down to tear away at the zip restraining his bulging erection. Grimmjow gasped, a muffled groan of "fuck… yes…" passing his lips when after a moment of slight struggle, his pants had been lowered past his waist and his swollen dick was left erect and proud against the cool air of his apartment room.

Szayel cocked his head to the side, his expression emotionless as he regarded the sight before him, eyeing the way the man's inflamed member was beading at the tip with small jets of pre-cum. He raised his gaze, focusing now on the man's face flushed red, eyes closed and mouth open, his forehead damp with sweat and his chest rising and falling rapidly in time with his gasps for air.

He narrowed his eyes.

_Pathetic._

Smirking, he lowered his lips to press them against the man's jugular, Grimmjow groaning louder as he bucked his hips impatiently upwards. Szayel cut him off with another chuckle, his free hand dropping to grip the man's toned waist to keep him still.

"Shhh…" He whispered hotly, biting gently against Grimmjow's throat, his tongue lapping at the sweet skin and delighting in the trembles of the man so close to coming undone underneath him.

He delighted in the hypersensitive twitches of Grimmjow's muscles when he trailed his mouth down lower, slowly, seductively – lapping carefully around the bud of a pebbled nipple and smiling when Grimmjow jerked up yet again. He was so far gone with pleasure it was almost too easy. He dipped his head down, lapping at the expanse of chest, swirling his tongue against the man's navel. His hand meanwhile dropped from Grimmjow's hip, Szayel's finger purposely disappearing for a moment only to trace lightly around the thick vein pulsing on the surface of the man's cock.

Grimmjow cried out, his voice broken and hoarse, his eyes widening. His hips jolted up roughly, an eager growl escaping his throat as he gazed with pure hungry desire down at the man who was even now carefully lowering himself to slide between his legs.

This night couldn't have gone any better – he had the man right where he wanted him, Grimmjow almost shooting his load right there when he saw his pretty pet lowering his lips to the thick length of his throbbing manhood. A wild grin split his lips apart, his cyan eyes almost glowing.

"Yer not shy are ya?" He snickered, grabbing a rough fistful of the man's hair. Szayel winced slightly, his eyes narrowing once more for the briefest of moments before effortlessly smoothing his features back over, glancing calmly at the man above him with half-lidded golden eyes. He smiled, pressing his lips to the side of Grimmjow's length, brushing the organ ever so softly as he trailed his mouth down along its twitching circumference.

Grimmjow bit his lip, his hips jerking up once more. He was answered with another chuckle – the sound nothing short of sexy. He panted harder.

"I told you didn't I?" Szayel whispered, his voice a low murmur as he continued to eye the task in front of him. He enclosed his hand around the sac, rolling the muscle in his fingers and applying slightly more pressure than he should have, snickering when Grimmjow almost yelped and glared down at him. He opened his mouth, his tongue darting out to touch the tip of the man's cock.

"I'm rather excited about this…" And with that he slowly slid down, golden eyes locking heatedly onto disbelieving cyan blue when the tip of Grimmjow's cock disappeared into the hot, moist warmth of Szayel's mouth.

Grimmjow's body jerked roughly, his eyes rolling back against his head at the smouldering image, waves of pleasure shooting like lightning through his alert body. He panted harshly, groans of pleasure seeping from his lips at the slow – torturously slow almost – suction around his length, the hot wet feel of the waiter's mouth expertly sliding back and forth.

Calloused hands gripped tightly in silken pink locks, Grimmjow almost bursting at the image of that pretty head bobbing between his legs, pleased moans falling faintly from reddened once-pale lips around his engorged member. He smirked, his voice raw as he began thrusting into that talented – too talented – mouth, snickering at the way he disrupted the man's careful rhythm, reminding him to not take his time.

Szayel slipped his mouth down lower, allowing himself to be guided, allowing that repulsive man to think that he was in control – though ever since he had walked into the apartment room, the control had been all Szayel's. He would have laughed if he could have at that moment, only being prevented by the man's length bumping and nudging the back of his throat harshly with a particularly hungry thrust upwards. Szayel was grateful that he didn't have a very pronounced gag reflex, instead letting it happen and gripping muscled hips tightly, willing himself to not throw up at the repulsion he was feeling at doing such a thing to this monster.

The only thing that stayed his mind was the thought that once he got this over and done with, Yylfordt would be alright. He internally grimaced at the image of the man above him moaning incoherently, obscene words gasping from his parted lips as he writhed above him, thrusting viciously into his mouth like a wild animal rutting in heat. He truly was pathetic.

He focused back on his task, adding in another delighted moan for good measure – fake, like every other sound which had left his lips that night – and rolled his eyes when Grimmjow seemed to take that as a sign that he was actually _seriously _enjoying this. He bucked his hips further, snarling when Szayel almost slipped his mouth entirely off his length.

"Suck!" The man ordered fiercely, grabbing pink hair tightly once more and burying the man's head back down against his throbbing erection. Szayel's mouth collided back down, taking the man further inside, his lips feeling red and raw. He paid him back by kneading the man's sac once more, squeezing harshly and smiling when Grimmjow cried out yet again.

"Fuck… good…" Grimmjow babbled out. Szayel smirked again, the tell-tale twitch of the man's member telling him the CEO was close.

"Mmm…" He moaned, closing his eyes and lapping slowly along the thick vein, slipping back up to the head and kneading the dribbling slit with the tip of his tongue. This caused Grimmjow to arch off the couch, his head flying back as he saw stars explode across his vision. He was feeling so good – so unbelievably _good _– he knew he wouldn't last. He wanted more – needed it. Craved it.

He was panting harshly, not caring how he sounded in that moment, only needing – _ah, yes! _– he groaned heavily, his head falling forwards and his body twitching as he thrust viciously into that heated mouth sucking him down. _Fuck… more… _

A yell of pleasure echoed loudly around the walls of the apartment, accompanied by the sound of someone collapsing back against the couch. Grimmjow trembled, his body slicked with sweat as he blinked lazily in the afterglow of his orgasm, a pleased smirk passing his lips when he looked down and watched his obedient little pet drinking it all in. The lewd sucking noises the waiter made was enough to make Grimmjow harden once more despite his recent orgasm. He laughed, the sound breathless as he gripped a pale cheek and licked his lips when he saw a faint globule of his release dribble down the man's chin when he pulled his head back.

"Dirty slut…" He growled. He was only answered with a smile in response, golden eyes half-lidded in ecstasy. A pleased noise like a purr passed the pink haired man's lips, Szayel slowly sliding himself back up Grimmjow's body, guiding his mouth closer to the CEO's. Grimmjow smirked, stroking the man's cheek as he tilted his head up to meet moist lips, only to have his eyes widen in shock when something bitter and definitely _not _tea come flooding into his mouth. He choked, gagging as he jerked away, wiping his mouth and gripping at his throat as he span his head around to stare, incensed, at the smug smirk on flushed lips, Szayel's expression nothing short of satisfied.

_That fucking bastard!_

He'd forced Grimmjow's own release back down into his mouth! Feeling beyond repulsed, Grimmjow angrily lashed out, almost ready to knock the man down with a blow to the face when he stopped, suddenly thinking of a much better punishment for his insolent little 'pet'. His eyes narrowed hatefully, he finished gagging, gauging the other's reaction. Szayel's golden irises widened in sudden realisation only far too late when tanned arms reached out and roughly grabbed him by the shoulders, pushing him back down against the couch, the younger man thrashing around and crying out in protest when calloused hands roughly tore his pants down, yanking away his underwear and fisting without mercy around his groin.

Golden eyes widened in rage, an angered flush appearing over fine features as the waiter made to grapple with Grimmjow's hands, trying to push them off of him.

"GET O—"

"Now, now. Someone's been a naughty little pet… looks like I have to punish ya…" Grimmjow sneered, relentlessly kneading and pulling painfully at the man's thick member. Szayel writhed, crying out in discomfort as he buried his head against the nearby pillow, his body trembling as a silvery tear pooled down his cheek. Grimmjow laughed, the sound coarse as he spread the man's legs apart, not even sparing a moment to slick his fingers or his member as he harshly drove inside the man's quivering passage, invading him violently as he filled him right up to the very core.

Szayel's eyes widened, and time seemed to stop for those brief few seconds. His mouth hung open, his body jerking wildly off the couch as he felt like he was being torn apart from the inside. A few seconds of silence passed, and then he screamed.

Grimmjow's smile was truly sadistic, and as he pulled back out only to thrust hardly back in once more, he noticed something was wrong. Blinking, he noted firstly that the younger man's lean body had arched up towards him, not cowered away. Secondly, that as he drew back out and slammed back inside once more, remnants of his seed pooling with the small tear of blood amongst the man's thighs, that the sounds he was making were not screams of discomfort. And lastly, when he gazed back into that panting face, golden eyes half-lidded and cheeks flushed red – pale lips pulled apart and released a cock-twitching low moan.

Grimmjow was momentarily stunned.

_No way._

_No fucking way. _

The man was actually _enjoying _this!

His previous plan shattered all around him. Grimmjow stilled completely, ignoring the pleasant tightness of the other's heat and the urge to drive back inside his pet's velvety walls. He could only blink in complete and utter shock. He truly did have a little masochist on his hands. He was roused out of his thoughts when slender fingers weakly grasped at his biceps, golden eyes straining to lock onto confused cyan blue.

"M-mo…ve…" Szayel managed to gasp out, his voice raw.

That was all the encouragement Grimmjow needed. He snapped back to reality, snickering harshly as he pulled back out and drove inside, Szayel crying out in delight and his eyes rolling back into his head as he arched up, his body twitching and writhing in such ways upon Grimmjow's cock that he had never seen before. He groaned heatedly – the mere feeling alone of someone reacting to him like this, hell, the mere feeling of being inside that man making all thoughts come to a hopeless cease inside his brain. He gave way to raw instinct, grunting as he gripped pale hips and thrust sharply inside again, relishing in the cries and screams of pleasure piercing his eardrums.

"AAH! Y-yesss…"

Grimmjow groaned, the seductive purr of the man's voice next to his ear doing wonders to his once-again fully awakened cock as he continued to plough inside that intoxicating tight heat. He latched his mouth against Szayel's neck, biting the sensitive flesh and lapping his tongue against the sweet skin, causing delicious tremors to shoot through the younger man's body as he desperately wrapped his legs around the blue haired man's waist, effectively pressing his hips up into the overwhelming heat.

"F-fuck!" Grimmjow growled out, hungrily seeking more, leaving open mouthed kisses and licks all over that sensitive body, harsh pants and groans mingling with the blissful screams for "more", "more", "harder!", "oh _GOD YES!_"

In the back of his mind, Grimmjow thought that this man had more than earned a raise on top of the money he was already going to pay him, everything about him the most satisfying, vocal and yielding lay he'd ever had. Not to mention the amount of initial resistance he was met with certainly added a dangerous thrill to it all.

"AAAAAH!"

Grimmjow panted harshly, pressing his mouth feverishly down upon gasping, saliva-soaked lips as Szayel arched tenfold against the couch, tears brimming down his cheeks as he fitfully ground himself up against the older man harder, needing more of that feeling inside of him.

So close… so _close_…

_Just a… little more… _He managed to think, feeling Grimmjow grunt and twitch in spasmodic motions inside of his tight passage. He knew the other wouldn't be able to last much longer. Again.

His eyes rolled back once more, Szayel wincing when Grimmjow bit down particularly fiercely against his neck, sucking hungrily further down his chest, laving the buds of his nipples as he continued to rock his hips in time with each upwards thrust by the man writhing under him.

"Such a… slut…" Grimmjow growled, ramming harder, faster, inside of the man's abused passage – each grunt, each moan sending him wild and making him forget which way was up or down anymore. He received a low laugh in response, the sound lust-laced and deep.

"Mmm… so… good… hard… please… more…" Szayel gasped out, his body slicked with sweat as he pleaded, his voice desperate. Grimmjow grit his teeth; he could feel his release already swirling deep within him, his cock already leaking inside of the man's body. He muffled Szayel's delicious moans with his mouth as he forcefully slipped his tongue inside, Szayel mewling and instantaneously returning the motion, sucking on the tip of Grimmjow's tongue in time with each harsh, rocking thrust inside of his body.

Grimmjow was so close, so unbelievably close – he was feeling dizzy, weak with pleasure from the best lay he'd ever had. No one could compare to this man – absolutely _no one_. He smirked, feeling the pink haired man's body underneath him tense up. He knew he was close to release.

He thought about denying him that – but he'd been far too entertaining. He laughed, the sound deep, wild, as he gave those last desperate thrusts. Szayel moaned, his hands gripping Grimmjow's shoulders tightly. He grit his teeth, panting heavily.

"I-I'm… c-close…" He warned. Grimmjow chuckled.

"Then what's… haaa… keepin' you?" He moaned.

He was too caught up in his bliss to see the smirk on pale lips.

"Wh-what's keeping _you_?" Szayel murmured close to his ear, panting just enough to make his voice breathy and laced with ecstasy. Grimmjow's eyes fluttered. Szayel smiled, clenching his inner muscles down on Grimmjow's cock inside of him, making the older man gasp and cry out, his head jerking up.

"You're close too… come for me… come for your slut…" Szayel whispered, his voice turning positively primal. That did it alright. With a loud, ringing howl of completion Grimmjow found his body arching, warmth seeping over his stomach and inside that heat as he reached his blissful climax, the man's hips jerking roughly back and forth in frantic motions as he rode out the waves of his orgasm. He heard a low chuckle next to his ears, but he paid it no mind, falling boneless back against the couch pillows, feeling utterly spent.

The only sound in the brief silence that followed was his own heavy breathing, Grimmjow's heart racing so feverishly in his chest that it echoed within his ears. He was just about to entertain the thought of getting the money ready when he heard movement and the sound of someone chuckling again.

"I wonder how you're going to clean yourself up after your mess."

Grimmjow blinked, his eyes snapping open only to find Szayel standing in front of him, currently in the process of pulling his pants back up. Grimmjow's brow creased, wondering at how he could possibly be standing when he froze. He blinked, slowly lowering his head, only to find that the reason why his chest was starting to feel so uncomfortably wet was because release was splattered all over it. He frowned, his mind trying to figure out why Szayel was still chuckling.

It was only when he met golden eyes glinting with mirth and pale lips pulled apart into a very unpleasant smile that he gasped, glancing down and noting that not a single sign of evidence was on the pink haired man to suggest that he had finished off… or that Grimmjow had finished off inside of him. Grimmjow's eyes widened even further and his jaw dropped when he realised that hell – his member didn't look like it had even been hard!

And then it hit him. Like a literal ton of bricks.

Not once. Not even _once _during all that… had that waiter showed any signs that he had reciprocated.

Grimmjow felt sick.

It was all just an act.

Szayel paused from where he was fastening his belt up, smirking widely at the horrified realisation in the man's blue eyes.

"You finally noticed?" He spoke up. He continued to smile unpleasantly. "Honestly, it was too easy. As if I would ever get aroused by something so…" His lips curled into a sneer. "Repulsive."

Grimmjow was still in a daze, his mouth opening and closing silently as he tried to find the words to speak. Szayel regarded him for a moment, walking forwards and roughly grabbing the man's chin in his hands, staring Grimmjow directly in the eyes.

"Sometimes I find that congratulating myself on my ingenuity really does pay off." He murmured lowly, stroking the man's cheek. "You looked an amusing sight, spilling shamelessly all over yourself when I pulled back at the last second. You disgust me."

He released the man's chin from his grip, smiling self-satisfactorily as he pulled away. Grimmjow still hadn't responded, the man still evidently trying to come to terms with what had happened.

"Who's the 'little slut' now, hmm?" Szayel continued, reaching into the sleeve of Grimmjow's discarded jacket, smiling as he pulled out the wad of cash.

"You know I'm half tempted to give this back to you, considering that was an excellent performance of yours. But unlike you, I actually do need this. It was nice of you to offer to help me out. I appreciate it. My brother will too." He smiled, looking back at Grimmjow.

"What…" Grimmjow swallowed thickly, trying to moisten his mouth enough to speak. "What are y—"

"What am I saying? Hmm? Is that what you were going to ask? I'm sorry, Mr Jaegerjaquez. But I have a hard time hearing over your mumbling. Try talking louder." Szayel cocked his head to the side again, smiling pleasantly as he stepped closer.

"All I'm saying, is that you're so delusional you don't even realise what you're doing or who you're dealing with, do you? Does all that power and money really go to your head? I'm not interested in you or anyone else for that matter. The only thing that's important to me is making sure my brother survives his operation. I thought it was high time you were made to see the error of your extremely misguided ways." He replied, his tone amiable.

"Because for all your attempts to get to know _me_, I'm afraid I've been digging around for information about _you_ Mr Jaegerjaquez… wealthy CEO of Karakura Insurance Corps and sought-after criminal guilty of numerous assaults including, but not limited to, indecent exposure, attempted and both succeeded rape, child molesting, fraud and active participant in black market sex slave industries around Japan and America…" As soon as he said this, Grimmjow's eyes widened, the man's wild expression now truly lethal. Szayel smirked.

"How the FUCK did y—"

"And _because_ of these faults in your information garnering, I'm afraid you seem to have overlooked one very important detail." Here Szayel paused, leaning in closer so his lips were almost touching the shell of Grimmjow's ear. His eyes narrowed, his smile turning poisonous.

"I'm not a scientist."

Grimmjow froze. Szayel laughed quietly.

"It's true that I have that PhD to my name… and it was also true that my other job was, for a time, working in medical labs… but for the past three years I've been a rather active member in the police force. And I'm an expert in subterfuge and undercover infiltration." No sooner had the words left his lips had he reached into his pants pocket, pulling out his ID to show the blue haired man. A despairing groan fell from Grimmjow's throat. Szayel hummed pleasantly, pulling away and walking off towards the kitchen to retrieve his vest and shirt.

Placing the money in his pocket, he slid his arms back through the sleeves of his shirt, buttoning the garment up and running a hand through his hair. He strode back out towards the lounge room, picking his glasses up from the other couch. Placing them back on, he gazed back towards the naked and broken looking man.

"I don't suspect we'll be seeing each other again. Tomorrow you're going to be handed over to authorities. I wouldn't suggest calling anyone for help, either. I had the lines tapped before you arrived earlier this afternoon. I hope you like bars, Mr Jaegerjaquez… because you're going to be staring out of them for the rest of your life. Enjoy your evening." And with that, his pleasant smile once more forming on his lips, Szayel inclined his head in a nod and exited the apartment room.

* * *

It was with a genuine smile that he walked from table to table, taking orders and passing out dishes. It had been one month since that rather annoying incident, but thankfully his mind been lifted from the stress when his brother had walked safely out of that hospital – his operation having been successful.

Still smiling as he passed the latest customer's orders to the chef, Szayel paused when he overhead Starrk lowering his voice to Nelliel.

"Did you hear that big shot insurance company CEO got trialled at the courts yesterday and was sent to prison? He had a total of thirty five crimes to his name!"

Nelliel gasped in horror, her caramel eyes widening in fear.

"No way! That's terrible! What's worse is I think I've seen that guy around here before…" She murmured, her voice wavering. It was then that the pair noticed the pink haired man listening in.

"Yo, Granz. You hear about this Jaegerjaquez guy?" Starrk asked, waving that morning's paper about. Szayel nodded.

"About time, too." He mused. The other two nodded heartily in agreement. Chuckling quietly to himself, Szayel gave a sigh of content as he slipped away towards the kitchens, a pleasant tune being hummed from his lips all the while as he went. It was one of those moments afforded to him where he could finally relax.

It would seem that sometimes it really paid to work undercover after all.


End file.
